Static Sparks
by OrangeTsundere
Summary: Miku wants to rekindle the friendship she had with Len before, and thinks it will be easy, knowing the boy's friendly personality. But now, there's one obstacle in her way. Len has a girlfriend? And even worse- she's a yandere! TeixLen


(**Author's Note: Yeah... Pretty much... There's not enough love for TeixLen. Come on, admit they're kawaii~ ^^ Idea came to me randomly, just had to write this. Idea came to me at... Nya... About 4:00 AM. XD Yeah, I'm nuts. And nocturnal. Or as my mom calls it, a night owl. So pretty much this is a TeixLen story written in 3rd person, but with Miku's thoughts as written in the story, not in the thought... bubble... thingies. Yeah. ^^' Gome-nya-sai if it's bad, just HAD to post this. Kyaaa, I need to give them a comic or something! They have about three fanfics for them and maybe about 5 fan art! :(**)

It seemed like a normal day. Len Kagamine was yawning as he walked to school, rubbing his cerulean eyes, which were dewy from sleep. Miku Hatsune, a girl with unusual teal hair (and equally unusual teal eyes) decided to speak to Len. "Len-kun!" she called, smiling cutely at the blonde.

The boy looked up, yawning. "Ohayo, Hatsune-san." he replied politely, giving her a slight nod. "Good weather today, ne?" His eyes sparkled as the light hit them, making them glow with a light aura of cuteness. The tealette stared at him, admiring his appearance. As _shota_ as ever. "Is there a problem, Hatsune-san?" His voice jerked her out of her daydream, and she nodded quickly.

"Yes! I mean no!" Miku exclaimed, slightly flustered. "Say, do you want to meet after school-" she started.

"Can't, sorry," Len sighed quickly, looking away. He tightened his grip on the backpack he carried over his shoulder, looking reluctant and eager to leave at the same time. His blue eyes were sharp with annoyance, though Miku wasn't sure whether it was towards her or another matter.

"Ehhhh? Why not?" The tealette cried, leaning closer to the increasingly uncomfortable boy beside her. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She tugged his sleeve. "Leee-" She was cut off as a white and red blur flashed in front of her, and her hand disconnected from Len's.

"Don't... Touch... My... Len-kun!" A voice wailed, and Miku felt herself being pushed back, the wind rushing swiftly past her and ruffling her ponytails. "_Akuma_! _Onii_! _Chibi_!" The same voice screamed, and the teal-headed girl gasped at the flood of insults flying at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Miku snarled, stepping back. In front of her stood none other than the loner, school weirdo, and yandere; Tei Sukone. "Who the hell gave you the last name Sukone? Doesn't fit ya," she hissed to herself, forcing her cool blue-green eyes to meet Tei's blazing red ones.

"I dare," The white-haired girl muttered, crimson eyes crazed. "You were trying to taint my Len-kun... I need to punish-" Her wrist was suddenly grabbed, and Tei looked behind her to see Len holding it. Miku smirked, closing her eyes. Any moment now, the psychopath would be yelled at, and she could talk to Len in peace...

"Tei-chan, calm down, please." The calm, crystal-clear voice swam through the air like a twisting stream, and the tealette snapped her eyes open. What she saw was something she had never wanted (or hoped) to see.

Len was hugging Tei.

Her Len-kun was hugging the psychopath?

"Just be calm," Len continued softly, calm blue eyes unblinking as they met the slowly dying flames of red. "Miku didn't mean any harm, Tei-chan."

Tei trembled in the boy's grip, her red eyes now seeming anything but insane. "But Len-kun... She was..." she murmured, then looked away. "G-Gomenasai..."

"_Daijoubu_, Tei-chan!" Len flashed her a smile, and the girl almost seemed to melt. "No one's hurting me."

"_O-Oi_!" Miku yelled, and the two looked at her."Why are you two acting so close, huh? Len-kun, she's crazy! She could kill you!" The tealette looked panicked, eyes wide with fear. "She could go nuts now!"

Tei snarled, but Len restrained her. "Miku, Tei is perfectly fine!" he protested, glaring defiantly at her. "Don't badmouth her... Don't insult my girlfriend!" As Len said this, Miku stepped back with a gasp, and Tei smiled happily, as if the word was like heaven to her.

G-Girlfriend? Oh, carp...

Today was not her day...


End file.
